1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of telephony communications including data network telephony (DNT) and pertains particularly to methods and a system for dynamic addition of a visual channel during a voice interaction.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of telephony, there are call centers that specialize in processing telephone calls. A state-of-art call center has access to a central telephone switch and a local area network (LAN) supporting telephony equipment such as telephones, computing appliances, servers, and the like. In most such call centers, an interactive voice response (IVR) unit is accessible to the center for intercepting calls destined for the center.
The IVR unit is typically adapted for customer self service. However, IVR units may be used to screen callers for routing to live agents within the call center or working remotely from the center but connected to the center by a wireless or wired carrier network.
In IVR interaction, a voice application is played for the caller and the caller interacts with menu options that the caller hears the voice platform play. Interaction with such enunciated voice menus can be difficult. This is partly due to confusion because of the recitation of many options presented serially to the caller through the voice interface. Often a caller must replay the menu and listen to the available options again and again before selecting one. This creates delay in the system that could lead to delay in call processing and to reduction of call processing efficiency.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system for enabling dynamic addition of a visual channel to a voice transaction in process so that menu options may be presented over the visual channel and may display at the caller's end, enabling quicker, more efficient and error free interaction with the system. Such a system would reduce call processing delays and increase overall call processing efficiency within the call center.